Search and Learn Adventures (with Lexi)
by SSFan0402
Summary: Based on the "Search and Learn Adventures" Sesame Street PC game from the late 90s. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Sesame Workshop Lexi and her mother belong to me.


One day on Sesame Street, Mr. Mumford appeared in front of an apartment with everybody there.

"Oh hi, Mr. Mumford," said Big Bird, with a smile. "You're just in time to go to the beach."

"Excellent," said Mr. Mumford, seeing the beach items on the ground. "But how will you carry all those things?"

He paused and said, "I know! I'll create a magic basket! Ah la peanut butter sandwiches!"

A basket appeared. But all of the beach stuff disappeared.

"Oops," said Mr. Mumford, sweating a little bit. "Something went horribly wrong with my trick. Where did everything go?"

"Awww," said Elmo, with a frown.

Just then, Sherlock Hemlock, his dog Watson, and his little friend, Lexi, who was autistic, came from the sky after jumping off an airplane with parachutes to keep them safe.

"Never fear!" said Sherlock. "I, Sherlock Hemlock, the world's greatest detective is here!"

"And Lexi!" said Lexi.

"Woof!" said Watson.

"Wait a minute," said Grover. "Are you helping him with a mystery, Lexi?"

"Yes," said Lexi.

"I asked if she can go on an adventure with Watson and I for a day," said Sherlock. "And she was very excited since she wants to be a detective like me."

He turned to Lexi and said to her, "Right Lexi?"

"Right Sherlock," said Lexi, with a giggle.

"But aren't you wearing your detective uniform?" asked Oscar the Grouch.

"I am," said Lexi, turning around so her friends can see her uniform. "Don't I look cute?"

"You sure do," said Sherlock, with a smile.

He turned to everyone and said, "So what's the problem today on Sesame Street?"

"You see, Sherlock," said Big Bird, "we were just about to go to the beach. When suddenly, all of the items got scattered around Sesame Street. Can you and your two partners find them?"

"Of course, Big Bird," said Sherlock. "I, Sherlock Hemlock, and my dog, Watson will track down all of your missing things."

Then he said to Lexi, "Will you help me, Lexi?"

"Yes sir," said Lexi, grabbing the basket. "I want to go to the beach."

"Wonderful," said Sherlock, with a smile. "Where shall we go first?"

"Over there!" said Lexi, pointing to the Count's bell tower.

"Aha!" said Sherlock. "Lead the way, Lexi!"

Lexi took out her magnified glass and started to walk to the bell tower while searching for clues on the ground.

When they got to the bell tower, Sherlock, Watson, and Lexi saw Zoe sitting on a chair next to the door.

"Hello Zoe," said Sherlock.

"Hello Sherlock," said Zoe.

Lexi tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"Ugh!" said Lexi. "Why is this door locked?!"

"You have to copy the sounds of the honker heads above you," said Zoe, pointing the honkers on the castle top. "Then the door will open. Can you do that for me, Lexi?"

"I guess I could," said Lexi.

The honkers made their sounds in a specific order. Then Lexi pointing to them in the correct order.

"You did it!" said Zoe, clapping her hands as she opened the door. "Now the door is opened!"

"Sherlock!" said Lexi, seeing a beach ball. "I found something!"

"It's a beach ball!" said Sherlock. "Great job, Lexi! You've found the first item!"

"Let's put it in the basket for good keeping, shall we?" asked Lexi.

"Uh huh," said Sherlock.

Lexi placed the beach ball into the basket and closed it shut.

"Now let's go into the bell tower so we can find more stuff," said Sherlock.

"Right," said Lexi.

When Sherlock, Lexi, and Watson went inside the bell tower, they saw the Count getting out a box full of glass.

"Greetings detectives," said the Count. "I am putting together my new stained-glass window. Can you help me?"

"We'll be honored to help, Count," said Sherlock.

"Where are the pieces?" asked Lexi.

"They're right in this box," said the Count, giving Lexi the first piece. "Here you are. Now put each piece in the window."

"Okay," said Lexi.

"How about we take turns?" suggested Sherlock. "You put one piece in the window, and I'll put another piece in the window."

"Good idea," said Lexi.

Sherlock and Lexi worked together to fix the stained-glass window. After that, the window's design was complete.

"Sherlock, you're a genius," said the Count. "And so are you, Lexi."

"Thank you, Count," said Sherlock. "She may be autistic with Aspergers, but she's very smart."

Just then, a candle said to Lexi, "Hey Lexi! You solved the puzzle in a flash!"

The candle zapped lightning on the ground and appeared a pail.

"A pail!" said Lexi, placing the pail in the basket. "Perfect for the beach!"

"I have one more thing I want you to help me with," said the Count. "Follow me."

The Count led the two detectives and Watson to another room where they saw a big picture of a farm on the wall. But the objects in the picture didn't match with the theme.

"You see," said the Count, "that is my magic picture. There are four things in that picture that are out of place. Can you point out to each one?"

"Can you do that, Lexi?" asked Sherlock.

"Of course I can," said Lexi, starting to look around.

"When you point to something on the picture, it will magically change to the correct thing," said the Count.

Lexi pointed to a giant ice cream cone, which turned into a tree.

"Splendid!" said the Count. "That is one! One thing wrong with the picture!"

Lexi then pointed to a toothbrush on the fence, which turned into a cat.

"Of course!" said the Count. "That is two! Two things that were out of place!"

"You're doing great, Lexi," said Sherlock, with a smile. "Keep going. There are only two more things wrong with the picture."

Lexi pointed to a snowman next to the barn, which turned into a hay stack.

"How can a snowman be on the farm?" Lexi asked herself, with a giggle.

"I don't know, my dear Lexi," said Sherlock, with a chuckle. "It would've been melted by now."

"Marvelous!" said the Count. "That is three! Three things found!"

Lexi finally pointed to a baby carriage in the tree, which turned into a bird.

"What joy!" said the Count, with a smile. "You've found all four things that were wrong with the picture! I knew you could do it, Lexi! Ah ah ah!"

Just then, the next missing item magically appeared on the ground. It was a frisbee.

"Woof!" said Watson, picking up the frisbee with his teeth.

"What did you find, Watson?" asked Sherlock. "Oh, a frisbee. Let's put it away in the basket."

Watson placed the frisbee in the basket Lexi was holding.

"We're succeeding nicely," said Sherlock. "Let's keep going."

Just then, Lexi somehow got distracted from statue of a man, looked at it, and said, "Hmm...Interesting."

All of a sudden, the statue made a noise as it went down and opened the stone wall.

"Sherlock!" said Lexi, all surprised. "Look!"

"A secret door!" said Sherlock. "Shall we go in? That's if you want to."

"I'm a little nervous to go in," said Lexi, thinking for a second. "But I'm willing to enter. I'm wondering where it will lead us to."

"Goodbye Count," said Sherlock. "We'll keep looking for the items to go to the beach with."

"So long, Sherlock," said the Count, with a smile. "You, Lexi, and Watson be safe now."

So Sherlock, Watson, and Lexi went through the secret passage and started to walk through it.

"Gee, it sure is dark in this secret path," said Lexi.

"Watch your step, Lexi," said Sherlock, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You'll never know what will be in your way."

"Aaaaahh!" screamed Lexi.

"What's wrong?!" asked Sherlock.

"Somebody's got me!" cried Lexi, shaking like crazy. "Help!"

"That was me!" gasped Sherlock, quickly pulling his hand away from Lexi. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"You know I don't like to be touched!" said Lexi, getting tears in her eyes. "Haven't I told you that when we first met?!"

"Yes," said Sherlock, with a frown. "I still know that you're very sensitive. You poor thing."

"Now we'll never find the items and go to the beach!" said Lexi, starting to cry.

He paused, grabbed a tissue from his pocket, and said to Lexi as he wiped her tears away, "Don't cry, Lexi. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure you have fun today."

"Well...okay," said Lexi, calming down.

"That's better," said Sherlock. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," said Lexi, nodding her head. "Let's continue on with our adventure."

"Sure thing," said Sherlock, with a smile. "I knew you would say that."

"Woof!" said Watson.

At the end of the secret tunnel, the three found themselves in the room of the store "Finders Keepers".

"Oh, hi Sherlock," Big Bird said from the desk. "Hi Watson. Hi Lexi."

"Hello Big Bird," said Sherlock.

"Hi Big Bird," said Lexi. "Need any help today?"

"I do need help," said Big Bird. "A customer from far away wants things that people use for their jobs."

"What for?" asked Lexi. "Can you give me an example?"

"Don't you know how to already?" asked Big Bird.

"She needs to have things explained to her in an easy way," said Sherlock.

"Oh, I forgot she has autism," said Big Bird. "Lexi, it's like having a cowboy hat and a pair of cowboy boots. They don't look alike, but they got together. Do you know why, Lexi?"

"Because a cowboy wears them," said Lexi. "I get it now."

"I knew you would," said Big Bird, with a smile.

"But where are the objects?" asked Lexi.

"There in these here cupboards," said Big Bird, pointing to the cupboards. "Open them. And when you find a match, place them in the box in front of you."

"Okay, Big Bird," said Lexi. "That sounds easy."

Lexi opened one of the cupboards as she saw a firefighter's coat.

"Now I need to find a firefighters hat," said Lexi.

She opened another cupboard, but saw envelops.

"That's not a match," said Sherlock. "Try again, Lexi."

"I wonder who these envelops are for," said Lexi, trying to open the envelops.

"Lexi, not right now," said Sherlock, taking the envelops away from her and into the cupboard. "Focus."

"What's wrong?" asked Big Bird.

"She gets distracted easily to something that interests her," said Sherlock.

"I'm surprised it's not about drawing," said Big Bird. "You know she loves to draw."

"Hey!" said Lexi, finding a pair of ballet slippers and a ballet tutu. "I found a match!"

"Good job, Lexi," said Sherlock. "Now place them in the box."

Lexi placed the matching items in the box that is going to be sent to the person who needed them when they're done matching.

"Would you like to find a match, Sherlock?" Lexi asked Sherlock.

"Yes please," said Sherlock, opening a cupboard and finding a video camera. "What do you think goes with this, Lexi?"

"A microphone?" asked Lexi.

"Correct," said Sherlock, finding the microphone. "Found it."

"You've found the match, Sherlock Hemlock, the world's greatest detective," Lexi sang into the microphone. "Oh yeah!"

Sherlock and Big Bird laughed.

"Woof!" said Watson.

After finding all the things that go together, Sherlock and Lexi placed them into the box and taped it shut."

"We did it!" said Big Bird, happily. "We've found all the things that go together!"

"You did a great job finding them, Lexi," said Sherlock, with a smile.

"You did, too," said Lexi.

Then she somehow saw an object next to the box. It was a cassette player. Lexi placed the headphones to her ear as she heard beach music.

"I'm already starting to get into the beach mood, Sherlock," said Lexi, dancing to the music.

"Come on, we'll dance later," said Sherlock, with a chuckle. "We must find the rest of the missing items."

"Oh alright," said Lexi, placing the cassette player in the basket. "Now where shall we go next?"

"Let's go outside," said Sherlock.

"Okay guys," said Big Bird. "Hurry back."

Lexi opened the door as Sherlock, Watson, and herself left "Finders Keepers" and went outside as Sherlock closed to door. But just then, they noticed an awful smell.

"What is that stinky smell?" asked Lexi, plugging her nose.

"I'm sorting my treasures," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Lexi.

"It's me, Oscar the Grouch," said the voice. "I need you and Sherlock to help me sort my trash."

"Okay Oscar," said Sherlock. "Where would you like us to put your trash?"

"Put the paper, glass, and metal in the proper can," said Oscar. "And place the junk in my trash can. Think you can do that for me?"

"Of course," said Sherlock, then saying to Lexi, "Can you help Oscar out, Lexi?"

Lexi wasn't there.

"Uhhh...Lexi?" said Sherlock, looking around for her with his magnifying glass. "Where did she go?"

"Hey Sherlock!" said Lexi, going into the Furry Arms Hotel. "I want to visit Grover!"

"Okay Lexi," said Sherlock. "We'll clean up the trash later."

"Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Oscar. "You haven't sorted my trash yet!"

When they got into the Furry Arms Hotel's lobby, Grover the bellhop was freaking out.

"Hi Grover," said Lexi. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Lexi!" said Grover, still freaking out. "Mr. Hemlock! Help! The Food Lovers Convention is in town! And I accidentally mixed up the guests' things! Oh mommy! I'm in big trouble!"

"Grover, you are in luck," said Sherlock. "I, Sherlock Hemlock, my dog, Watson, and my little partner, Lexi will fix up any mix up."

"Oh thank goodness," said Grover, calming down. "Now here are Mrs. Sippie's things. Get it? Mrs. Sippie?"

"I get it," said Lexi, giggling. "Mississippi is a state in the U.S.A."

"Isn't she so smart?" said Sherlock, with a smile.

"She is," said Grover.

Grover placed a flashlight, a candle, a lamp, and a book on the desk.

"Now three of these things go together," said Grover. "One of the things is not like the others. Can you find the one that doesn't belong, Lexi?"

"Ummm," said Lexi, looking around. "Is it the candle since it gives out fire and not safe light?"

"Nope," said Grover. "That's not right. Sorry."

Since Lexi got the answer wrong, she was going to have a meltdown. But Sherlock tried to calm her down as he heard her trying not to freak out.

"It's okay, Lexi," said Sherlock, grabbing her hands. "Calm down...Shhh...If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Lexi calmed down and said, "Sorry."

She then tried again.

"Is it the book?" asked Lexi.

"Explain why," said Grover.

"Books don't give out light," said Lexi.

"Correct!" said Grover, taking the book away. "You're right!"

"Hooray!" cried Lexi.

"Just two more," said Grover.

"Awww," said Lexi, with a frown.

"Now here are Mr. Ruffins things," said Grover.

Grover placed an apple, an orange, a banana, and a glass of milk on the desk.

"Now find the item that does not belong," said Grover.

"Is this like an IQ test?" asked Lexi.

"Sort of," said Grover.

"No time for questions, Lexi," said Sherlock. "Find the wrong item."

Lexi pointed to the glass of milk as she said, "You don't eat milk. You drink it."

"Right!" said Grover. "And it isn't a fruit! It's a dairy product!"

"May I drink this?" asked Lexi. "I don't want it to spill all over your desk."

"Sure," said Grover.

Lexi drank from the cup, licked her lips, and said, "Mmm...Healthy and refreshing."

Sherlock and Grover laughed.

"Oh Lexi," said Sherlock, with a chuckle. "You're so cute."

"Now we just need to fix one more thing," said Grover. "Here are Cookie Monster's things."

Grover placed a chocolate chip cookie, a sugar cookie, and oatmeal cookie, and a brownie on the desk.

"Cookie Monster?" said Lexi, all confused. "He's part of the Food Lovers Convention, too?"

"You know he loves his food," said Grover. "Especially cookies."

"These are all desserts," said Lexi.

"But one of them isn't the same dessert," said Grover.

"The brownie isn't a cookie," said Lexi.

"Yep," said Grover. "You may eat it if you want to. But don't eat the cookies."

Lexi ate the brownie and said, "I should've waited to drink my milk then. Oh well."

"Congratulations Lexi," said Grover, giving her a present. "You've found the things that weren't like the others. Here's a gift for you."

"Thank you," said Lexi. "Oooo, I wonder what's inside it."

Lexi opened the present and found a kite inside.

"Wow!" said Lexi. "A kite! We can fly it at the beach!"

She placed the kite into the basket.

"Now let's go back outside and help Oscar with his trash," said Sherlock.

"Wait!" said Grover. "I need more help! I need you three to enter the elevator and deliver some food to the Food Lovers. Can you please do that before you go?"

"Well, okay Grover," said Sherlock. "We'll help you."

"Yaaaaaaay!" said Lexi, going into the elevator and pressing the button that closes the door. "We're going for an elevator ride!"

"Wait Lexi!" said Sherlock, running inside with Watson behind him as the door closed. "You almost went without me!"

"Sorry Sherlock," said Lexi, with a small giggle.

"Oh, it's alright," said Sherlock.

"Mr. Hemlock?" said Grover from the speaker in the elevator. "The Food Lovers are ordering food like crazy. Oh, please help me deliver these three foods to the correct door."

"No problem, lad," said Sherlock. "Where first?"

"Please go to floor number 3," said Grover.

"Will you press the button, Lexi?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes sir," said Lexi, pressing the button that read "3".

A few seconds later, they got to the 3rd floor.

"Now deliver the cheese to the dairy lovers," said Grover.

Lexi picked up the cheese, went out of the elevator for a second, saw some pictures of dairy products on the door to her right, and knocked on the door.

"Is this the right door?" asked Lexi.

"Well, since there are pictures on the door, yes," said Sherlock.

Just then, Elmo opened the door, saw Lexi, and said to her, "Hello Lexi."

"Hello Elmo," said Lexi, giving Elmo a hug. "Here's your order."

"Thank you, Lexi," said Elmo, accepting the cheese. "This cheese looks delicious. Elmo will eat it right now."

Elmo closed the door as Lexi went into the elevator as the doors closed.

"Wow!" said Grover. "Lexi did it! How did she understand what to do?!"

"There were pictures on the door to help her find the correct one," said Sherlock. "She thinks with pictures in her head. Some autistic people find it easy with visual learning."

"Cool!" said Grover. "Alright, moving on. Second, please go the floor number 9."

"That's where my mother is!" said Lexi, all happy. "She wants some food!"

Lexi quickly pressed the 9 button as they went up and opened the door.

"Now deliver the cake to the dessert lovers," said Grover.

"Since when was Lexi's mother part of the Food Lovers Convention?" asked Sherlock.

"She likes to bake for her daughter," said Grover.

"This cake looks so good," said Lexi, looking at the cake. "I wish I can take a small bite out of it. But it's for my mother. Oh well!"

Lexi started to eat some of the cake.

"Mmmm!" said Lexi, licking her lips. "Chocolate!"

"Lexi!" said Sherlock, pulling her away from the cake. "Don't eat the cake! The dessert lovers will be very unhappy."

"Woof!" said Watson.

"I'm sorry," said Lexi, with tears in her eyes. "It's just so delicious. I couldn't resist."

"Aww Lexi," said Sherlock, wiping her face and tears with a napkin. "I'm sure you didn't mean to. Can you at least give the rest of the cake to your mother?"

"Well...okay," said Lexi. "I guess. I just hope she won't be angry with me."

Lexi picked up the half eaten cake, went to her mother's door, and knocked on it. Then out came her mother.

"Hello Lexi," said her mother. "How nice to see you. Are you helping Mr. Hemlock deliver the food?"

"I am," said Lexi, giving the cake to her mother. "Here's your cake. Sorry I ate half of it. It was so good."

"It's okay, honey," said her mother. "At least there's still some for me. Thank you."

Her mother closed the door.

"At least she wasn't mad at you," said Sherlock. "But don't eat food without permission again, you hear?"

"Yes sir," said Lexi, nodding her head.

"Good girl," said Sherlock.

"Last but not least," said Grover, "please go to floor number 8."

Lexi pressed the button as Sherlock, Watson, and herself went down one floor as the door opened.

"Now deliver the French bread to the bread lovers," said Grover.

"It's called a baguette roll," said Lexi.

"What a smart girl you are," said Grover. "For being autistic with Aspergers Syndrome."

Lexi picked up the bread, went to the door with the bread on it, and knocked on the door. But no one answered.

"Maybe no one is here," said Lexi, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. More bread for me."

"No, no, no!" said Sherlock. "Don't you dare think about eating another meal that isn't yours!"

"You can place it in front of the door if you like," said Grover.

Lexi did what she was told as she went back into the elevator.

"You are so good at this, you guys," said Grover. "Have you ever thought about getting a job in food service? These are some spots open."

"Thanks, but no," said Lexi. "I'm only 10 years old."

"She's too young to have a job, Grover," said Sherlock. "And she wants to be an artist when she grows up. But thanks for the offer, though."

"No problem," said Grover. "Now please come back to the lobby. There is something for you as a reward for making the customers pleased."

Lexi, Sherlock, and Watson went back to the lobby and found a hot dog.

"Mmm," said Lexi, picking up the hot dog and placing it towards her mouth. "A hot dog."

"Oh, no you don't!" said Sherlock, taking the hot dog away and placing it in the basket. "You've had enough eating for today. You can eat at the beach."

Lexi sighed.

"Oscar needs our help now," said Sherlock. "Let's go help him sort his trash."

"Fine," said Lexi.

"Bye bye," said Grover. "Good luck with your adventure."

Sherlock opened the door as Lexi, Watson, and himself went back outside where Oscar was.

"Well, well, well," said Oscar. "It's about time you came back. Now sort my trash!"

"This garbage smells worse than dog breath!" said Lexi.

"No offense what she said, Watson," Sherlock said to Watson.

Watson frowned.

Lexi went into the trash pile and found an apple core.

"Ewww," said Lexi. "Gross. Who would want a finished apple?"

"I would," said Oscar. "Give it to me! It's junk!"

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grouchy," said Lexi, giving him the apple core.

"Good," said Oscar. "This smells rotten. Just the way I like it."

Lexi picked up a tuna can.

"This goes in the metal can," said Lexi, placing it in the right can.

"Good job, Lexi," said Sherlock. "Now find some more things to recycle or give to Oscar."

Lexi picked up a greeting card.

"Who would want to throw this away?" asked Lexi, placing the card in the paper can. "Oh well."

She then picked up a glass bottle as she placed it in the glass can.

After she picked up everything and placed them in the proper can, Sherlock said to Oscar, "There. We sorted all your trash."

"YOU sorted all my trash, Mr. Detective," said Oscar.

Just then, Oscar felt something in his trash can. It was a sack tied with rope.

"Ewww!" said Oscar. "How did this get in my can?!"

He threw the sack onto the ground. Lexi pulled the rope and out came not one, but two items. It was a ukulele and sandwiches.

"How many things do we have now, Lexi?" asked Sherlock. "Can you count them? We need eight items for the beach."

Lexi counted the objects in the basket. She counted eight items. A beach ball, a pail, and frisbee, a cassette player, a kite, a hot dog, a ukulele, and sandwiches.

"We have all eight things for the beach, Sherlock!" said Lexi.

"We did it, Lexi!" said Sherlock, happily. "Now we can all go meet everyone at the beach!"

"Horray!" cried Lexi. "Finally!"

"Get your bathing suit on while Watson and I get ours on," said Sherlock. "We're going to the beach!"

At the beach, everyone saw Sherlock, Watson, and Lexi arrive. They started to clap and cheer for them.

"Three cheers for Sherlock, Watson, and Lexi!" cried Big Bird. "Hip hip!"

"Horray!" everyone cried.

"Hip hip!" cried Big Bird.

"Horray!" everyone cried.

"Hip hip!" Big Bird cried.

"Horray!" everyone cried.

"Aww thank you, everyone," said Sherlock, with a smile. "But I can't take all the credit for today. I had a very smart junior detective helping me. And her name is Lexi."

"That's me!" Lexi said, happily.

"Horray for Lexi!" everyone cried.

Lexi giggled and said, "Thank you."

"We did it together!" Sherlock said, holding Lexi's hand up.

"We sure did!" said Lexi, happily. "Now we can have a fun day at the beach!"

"Woof, woof!" said Watson.

"What's that, boy?" Sherlock said to Watson. "You want to go swimming?"

Watson nodded his head.

"Oh, oh, oh!" cried Lexi, jumping up and down. "Can I go swimming, too?!"

"Of course you can, little one," said Sherlock, with a chuckle. "We're at the beach, after all. But you're going to have to swim with me and Watson since you need to be watched by an adult to make sure you don't drown."

Then he paused and said, "But can you swim?"

"No," said Lexi, with a frown.

"Then I'll teach you," said Sherlock, with a smile. "I'll give you swimming lessons."

"Okay Sherlock," said Lexi, grabbing his hand and starting to run. "Let's go!"

"Whoa!" said Sherlock. "Okay!"

So Sherlock, Watson, and Lexi went into the ocean as Sherlock started to teach Lexi how to swim and keep herself safe. Everyone was having a great time at the beach and hope to go again someday in the future. It was all thanks to Lexi for helping Sherlock and Watson find the missing items. She couldn't wait to help Sherlock with future mysteries.

THE END


End file.
